


"Hey Brace Face"

by bella_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Braces, Bullying, F/M, Headgear, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Ugly Duckling, cas gets rlly hot when hes older, fight, lowkey based on someone elses story, nerd, nerdxjock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: Castiel Novak is a withdrawn preteen in the depths of middle school. What could make this worse? Headgear. Bullied relentlessly through his youth, his brother tells him one thing constantly; youll be a heart throb. As soon as the metal comes off- he tries to erase the old him by changing himself. It all works until an old bully comes back into his life and tries to makes things right.





	"Hey Brace Face"

Michaels heart went out for his younger brother. The boy was going through so much in the next month, he has to say he's surprised with how well Castiel was taking it. When their dad had explained what was gonna happen to Castiel, Michael immediately grimaced. But understood why his dad was telling him this- he's in the position to comfort his younger brother.

So now here he was in the car with his usually expressionless brother, heading to the dentist so his 13 year old brother can get headgear locked onto his teeth. 

“It won't be that bad castiel, it will only be for two years or so. No one in the family will taunt you! At least i won't, i'll make sure Gabriel stays quiet- okay?” he knew he wasn't exactly comforting his brother.

Castiel simply shrugged, moving his dark bangs out of his eyes “doesn't matter anyway, i'm used to it”.

Michael gave his brother a sympathetic look and focused on the road. He knew castiel couldn't help it, he's naturally expressionless and he's sure has been diagnosed with emotional issues- his dad wouldn't tell him what castiel was diagnosed with.

“Were here-” before he could finish Castiel was already in the dentist's office. 

Sitting down with Castiel following him, Michael took out his phone to browse his instagram feed. He was content with doing this for a short while until he felt warmth on his hand, quickly looking over he found it was- castiel? That's surprising. Intertwining their arms, Castiel leaned over “Michael im fucking scared”.

“Wh-what? Your scared? What are you scared of? I'll beat up anyone for you”

“I'm scared of dentists, they always complain and fuck around with your teeth- and today's no different. Im gonna look fucking stupid”

“Castiel, listen- middle school doesn't matter! Im sure gabe will agree with me on this when we get home. When you enter high school, you'll be a heartthrob- i promise!”

The preteen simply gave him a uncautious look.

“Castiel Novak?”

“Here”

“Right this way”.

Michaels smile immediately went down when castiel was out of sight. Castiel was bound to be ostracized by his peers over this, he knew even if castiel was coming home with bruises and cuts that when he was older he would still be hurt by what his peers say and think of him now. Even if he never admits to it or explains that to anyone.

Castiel would survive this. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this chapter has any legs, but I kinda think the idea of cas wearing headgear needed to be written. this is inspired by another fanifc "the ugly duckling" ill link it in the next chap. Comments are heavily appreciated!


End file.
